Jurassic Park: Survival of the Fittest
Jurassic Park: Survival of the Fittest is a multiplayer open world survival game in which players can traverse the jungles of Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna, collecting items and fighting dinosaurs. Inspiration There's a new subgenre of video games like DayZ and Nether out there (which I don't know if there is a proper name for yet. I must also confess that I've never played them :P) that seems appealing to a lot of people. With the upcoming release of Jurassic World, I thought that a game like this that accompanies the film could prove popular. Gameplay Basically, the game would put you down on either Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna, depending on your choice. Your only goal is to survive, which is made difficult by the presence of hungry dinosaurs and other players. There are various items across the map to collect, such as food, water, and weaponry. You need to keep collecting food and water as you go, because otherwise your health and stamina will drop. There are various melee and ranged weapons in existence (which are usually found near buildings), plus ammo for firearms. You can also make your own items by collecting natural resources. This is a more time-consuming process, but it allows you to create items that you would not otherwise find by simply foraging, or items that are rare (such as boats). The two islands are different, and both have positive and negative attributes. Isla Nublar has more buildings to explore, while Isla Sorna has a greater abundance of natural resources. Both have different dinosaur populations. Other Game Features *Servers where you can play with multiple people *A day/night cycle *Franchise-accurate maps of both islands The Dinosaurs Because everyone loves a good list. Dinosaurs Found on Both Islands *Velociraptor nublarensis - stealthy, dangerous, persistent, and hunt in packs. Melee weapons are fairly useless against them because of their agility, so guns are your best bet. *Brachiosaurus - large and placid, and almost impossible to kill. Generally not a threat unless you get stepped on. *Parasaurolophus - can be killed for meat with the right tools, although their alarm calls will attract nearby predators. *Dilophosaurus - spit venom and will pursue you unless you kill them. Larger ones are rarer, but much more dangerous. They frequent the dense jungle. *Triceratops - generally harmless, unless you get too close to them, whereupon they will charge you and attempt to gore you with their horns. *Tyrannosaurus - big and mean, and difficult to take down, but won't see you if you remain motionless. Will occasionally travel in pairs. *Gallimimus - can be super fast, and travel in herds. Generally found in open areas. Can injure you if you run into them, but there's usually a reason why they're moving so fast. *Stegosaurus - mostly harmless, but will swing spiked tails at you if you come close to them. They can easily kill you, so don't bother them. Dinosaurs Found Only on Nublar *Proceratosaurus - fairly small carnivores. They can give you a decent nip, so it's best to leave them alone unless you need to kill them for food. *Yangchuanosaurus - like a cross between T. rex and Velociraptor, but are only found out in the open, around their nests. Very dangerous if they decide to have you as a snack. *Herrerasaurus - agile pack hunters that are usually found in rocky areas such as cliffs. Thankfully, they are somewhat easy to kill. *Segisaurus - a small dinosaur, and entirely harmless. They are common on Nublar, and excellent targets for hunting. *Troodon - exclusively nocturnal pack hunters with a venomous bite. You can see their glowing eyes before they attack you. *Tylosaurus - found in the rivers of Nublar. Crossing these rivers without a boat is a bad idea, because you can easily be hunted down. Dinosaurs Found Only on Sorna *Comsognathus - tiny pack-hunting predators. They will only attack you if your back is turned, but will speed away if you try to hit them. *Pachycephalosaurus - easily agitated, and can bash through metal structures with ease. Don't get them angry. *Pteranodon - they can fly and they are aggressive. When they are flying above most of the map they are pretty harmless, but in the canyons they can and will attack any players. *Spinosaurus - big and angry. They can swim and will pursue players for long distances. Probably your biggest worry on Sorna. *Corythosaurus - similar to Parasaurolophus, and often form interspecies herds with them. *Ankylosaurus - armored tanks with clubbed tails. Not very intelligent, but will whack you with their tails if you get close enough. *Carnotaurus - these predators camoflauge themselves and seemingly attack out of nowhere because they are so well hidden. *Velociraptor sornaensis - like the other species of Velociraptor, but more intelligent. Category:Games Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:FanFiction